Sin palabras
by KayleReid
Summary: John se trae a una de sus pretendientas a casa y a Sherlock no le sienta muy bien. Feliz cumpleaños, Break!


Felicidades, Break!

No se si era esto lo que querías, pero aquí está.

Que te lo pases muy bien!

**Disclaimer: **Shit, esto sigue sin ser mío. La historia sí, por supuesto, pero todos los personajes son de Moffat, Gattiss y Arthur Conan Doyle ¡Un aplauso para ellos!

* * *

Sherlock suspiró de desesperación.

Desde la cocina podía ver como John coqueteaba con esa chica nueva que había traído casa, su novia más reciente, Jennifer.

Eran bastante evidentes las intenciones del rubio, besar a la chica y luego, por supuesto, llevársela a la cama. Suspiró de nuevo y finalmente se acercó a su amigo.

-John, podemos hablar en privado?- Hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia su habitación.

Esta vez fue John el que suspiró -Ahora vuelvo, Jenny- le sonrió a ella y luego camino detrás de Sherlock hacia la habitación, frunciendo el ceño.

Sherlock cerró la puerta poniendo el cerrojo y John se sentó el cama -Qué coño quieres, Sherlock? La tengo en el bote!-

El moreno rodó los ojos y se sentó a su lado - De verdad estás tan desesperado por tener sexo que ni siquiera quieres escucharme?-

John se pasó una mano por el pelo- Lo siento, es que...dios, un hombre tiene sus necesidades.-

El otro solo asintió y esperó unos segundos para hablar - Es raro que tengas tantas "necesidades", después de todo lo que te masturbas-

John le miró, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos -Q-qué?- dijo, apenas sin habla- No...no se de qué me estás hablando, Sherlock-

-Claro que lo sabes- Sherlock rodó los ojos- Los viernes por la noche, normalmente sobre las once, tú...-

-Vale, vale!-le cortó el mayor, muerto de verguenza.

Sherlock comenzó a reír, divertido. Su compañero de piso, sentado a su lado, tenía un gran parecido a un tomate en aquel momento.

-Podemos...volver al tema, por favor?- preguntó, deseoso de cambiar conversación - Qué es lo que te molesta tanto de mi novia? Es una gran persona y te trata bastante bien, lo que ya es mucho pedir.-

-Ni si quiera te has dado cuenta, verdad? No lo has visto- John solo le respondió con una mirada confusa.-Descríbemela. A Jennyfer. Físicamente.-

El rubio esperó un momento antes de hablar - Jennyfer es alta, más alta que yo. Tiene el pelo corto y negro, rizado. La piel blanca y los labios bastante marcados. Unos ojos entre verde y azulado. Le gusta llevar un abrigo largo y bufanda, y...- John se paró en seco, al darse cuenta de las similitudes entre su compañero de piso y su actual novia - Oh, dios mío...-

Sherlock solo asintió, suspirando- Exacto-

John se mordió el labio inferior -Debe ser..simple coincidencia, Sherlock- dijo finalmente.

-Aunque así fuera, que lo dudo bastante, no voy a dejar que salgas con un doble mío en versión femenina-

El mayor frunció el ceño, confundido- ¿Qué? Para empezar, eso es decisión mía, y...- Antes de que acabara la frase Sherlock le tapó la boca con la mano y se sentó sobre sus muslos, sonriendo con maldad.

-Ya verás que divertido va a ser esto- susurró mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas contra las de John, provocando que se oyera el vaivén de la cama.

En el instante en el que se dio cuenta de lo que su compañero de piso trataba de hacer, ya era demasiado tarde. Sherlock le tenía muy bien aprisionado, a pesar de estar haciendo ambas cosas a la vez.

-Oh, si!- Sherlock fingió un gemido, casi saltando sobre las caderas del otro -Más adentro, John! Te quiero más adentro!- El detective seguía gimiendo, cada vez más alto.

Teniendo en cuenta que tan solo era una actuación de Sherlock, John se excitó, tal vez, más de lo debido. Se mordió el labio, intentando no dejar escapar ni un solo gemido.

Pocos minutos después se oyó un portazo proveniente de la otra habitación: Jennyfer marchándose del piso.

Finalmente el moreno liberó a John, sonriente.

-Por el amor de dios, Sherlock!- Sherlock saltó de la cama y le agarró por la camisa morada. Estaba incluso más rojo que antes, si es que eso era posible.- Eso ha sido...muy, muy grosero! Mi novia estaba ahí y ahora se va a pensar que tú y yo...- suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos, si en el fondo te ha gustado...- Ronroneó Sherlock con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No digas tonterías...eso...eso no me ha gustado para nada!- El mayor miró a otro lado, tratando que su mentira fuera factible.

-¿De verdad? Pues tus pantalones dicen otra cosa, mi querido John- Dijo con una risa, palpando el enorme bulto que había en la entrepierna del otro.

Los ojos de John se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que el moreno estaba en lo cierto - Y-yo...um..yo...- tartamudeó, sin saber que decir.

Sherlock rió de nuevo- Tranquilo, a mi también me ha gustado- admitió- Que te parece...si volvemos a la cama?- le guiñó un ojo y tomó su mano, guiándole hasta su cama de nuevo- Ya no vas a necesitar ningún doble mío, estoy seguro.

John sonrió sin decir palabra, dejándose llevar.


End file.
